CRONICAS DEL FUEGO
by blackfalcon.x
Summary: por fin publico mi tercer capitulo perdon por la tardansa pero prometo que seguire con mi historia
1. PROLOGO

_**Introducción**_

_**En este fic voy a mostrar otro aspecto de la vida de tai que esta relacionada con los digimons También mostrare otra faceta de el taichi kamiya que todos conocemos por decir así o si lo prefieren oculta mi fic en si se tratara de una guerra en la cual Intervendrá tai en todo los espacios de tiempo es decir pasado , presente y futuro cuya participación sera muy importante para el desenlace de esta**_

_**"aclaraciones "**_

_**personal mente me gusta el taiora (tai y Sora ) como pareja pero para hacer este fic mas intrigante y emocionante usare el formato de parejas de mi autora predilecta la gran y talentosa cielocriss que uso en sus fics la fusión prohibida y memorias borradas bueno a muchos les parecerá un poco loco mi fic pero entiendan soy un novato en esto espero ganarme su atención ,mientras desarrollo mi historia y mas la aprobación de cielocriss**_

_**bueno quiero dejar unos puntos en claro sobre mi fics y también voy a poner ala pareja mas complica como pareja principal quiero decir a akane y tai quiero decir que esta pareja será un reto por que ambos son personajes bueno también boy a aclarar unos puntos muy importantes**_

_**1.el personaje principal es tai**_

_**2.la pareja es akane y tai**_

_**3.van a aparecer los tan complicados viajes en el tiempo**_

_**4.saldrán las contrapartes de tai en pasado, presente y futuro**_

_**5.habrá nuevos personajes de mi propia invenció**_

_**6.para saber mas de los personajes de cielocriss que pondré en este fic te sugiero que leas sus fics de fusión prohibida y memorias borradas**_

_**bueno gracias por su atención empecemos con el fic**_

_**capitulo 1.- EL COMIENSO**_

_**el destino es inevitable o se podrá cambiar o incluso evitar porque dicen que el ser fuerte hace su propio destino si es así un niño podrá hacer el suyo de ser así estará conforme con el destino que el forjo o acaso se arrepentirá de sus acciones en el pasado , presente y futuro de ser así podría cambiar sus acciones sin alterar o destruir el futuro de los que lo rodean valdrá la pena destruir el futuro de otros son lo para mejorar el tuyo taichi tendrá que averiguarlo**_

_**en el horizonte vemos fuego como montañas emerger de la tierra un especie de altar en la cima del mismo vemos el símbolo del valor pero este es un poco diferente porque los cuarto picos que se representarían los cuarto puntos cardinales son mas grandes que los demás que le dan forma de sol y vemos una 5 armas diferentes pero con algo que las hace similares es el símbolo del emblema del valor marcado en cada una de las armas también podemos observar una extraña inscripción que esta plasmada en un muro que dice así " CUANDO EL LIDER DE FUEGO SURJA LA GUERRA COMENSAR PARA ESO EL FUEGO TEMDRA QUE ALIARSE CON EL ACERO , EL AGUA, LA TIERRA, EL BOSQUE , EL TRUENO Y EL VIENTO PARA ASI ACABAR CON EL MAL QUE ASECHA LOS DOS MUNDOS" la inscripción termina así de pronto le símbolo del valor empieza a brillar de manera impresionante una descomunal luz cubre todo el lugar después todo quedo en las sombra**_

_**vemos un niño de seis años de pelo castaño rebelde es tai kamiya el niño despierta muy asustado por el sueño que acaba de tener lleva su pequeñas manitas a su cara para ver mejor y ve que solo es un sueño extrañamente ese sueño se repite mucho en estos días**_

_**(esta narración es del punto de vista de tai)**_

_**no puede ser otra vez con este sueño que me pasa que se me dije a mi mismo**_

_**esto será una señal negué con la cabeza naaaaaaaaa y me volví a dormir**_

_**Ala mañana siguiente desperté otra ves con el mismo sueño**_

_**Me preguntaba que era ese sueño una señal, profecía o advertencia la verdad no me importa tengo 6 años como para preocuparme por cosas si mucho sentido me dedico a bajar la litera y me encuentro con mi dulce hermanita que otra vez se acaba de recuperar de la terrible fiebre que la había azotado toda la semana pero ya estaba sana así que la deje descasar mas porque se que ella lo necesita me dedique a salir del cuarto para ver si mi mama me daba permiso de salir al parque a jugar para mi sorpresa mi mama me dijo así qué salí de mi casa rumbo al parque si saber que eso cambiaria mi vida**_

_**(Bueno que te pareció esto cielocriss aquí acaba la narración de tai )**_

_**Vemos a un niño de aproximadamente 6 años salir de su casa rumbo a al parque sin ninguna preocupación ya en el parque se pone a jugar con su balón de fútbol hasta que de un tiro manda el balón muy lejos el pequeño castaño mira con admiración la distancia que recorre el balón hasta volver a tocar el suelo se dispone a ir por el hasta donde vio que callo muy lejos hacia el centro del parque al ver eso se dirigió corriendo con la simple idea de tomar su balón cuando llego al centro del parque lugar en el que nunca había estado el pequeño castaño en si era un lugar grande ya que había siete senderos diferentes en ese lugar que llevaban a siete caminos diferentes el castaño mas que otra cosa quería encontrar su balón de fútbol así que dio un pequeño vistazo por los alrededores y vio su balón por uno de los siete senderos pero también vio en otro sendero a una pequeña niña pelirroja cuña mirada que reflejaba una mezcla muy rara tristeza y bondad capturo su atención no sabia porque esa niña lo atraía tanto después de todo era una niña para el pequeño castaño**_

_**La única niña que le interesaba era hikari(kari) y eso porque era su hermana sin saber porque se dirigió hacia la pelirroja ignorando completamente el balón que el andaba buscado**_

_**(aquí empiezan a salir mis nuevos personajes)**_

_**"para ahórrame problemas con la ubicación llamare los senderos por números el sendero donde se fue tai es el 1 donde esta el balón es el 2 bueno ya aclarado esto sigo con la historia**_

_**en sendero (2) vemos a un niña muy hermosa cuya cabeza esta cubierta con una hermosa cabellera de color negro y una mirada feliz aunque seria el nombre de esa niña era akane fujiyama , akane miro con curiosidad el balón de fútbol la pequeña internamente se preguntaba de quien era este balón de pronto lo vio aun niño castaño a o sabia porque se altero tanto al verlo tampoco el motivo por el que se había sonrojado y su corazón se aceleraba entonces sus miradas chocaron sus ojos negros con los castaños del niño sintió una extraña sensación de unió como si estuvieran destinados a conocerse y quien sabe talvez algo mas**_

_**quien será ese niño y cual será la razón de que me sonrojara – se preguntaba akane**_

_**akane sujiyama**_

_**es una niña muy centrada debido a que tiene unos padres muy estritos pero tiene un gran corazón es hija única y eso la hiso muy sobre protegida por sus padres su sueño es artista y para lógralo usara su gran determinación, tiene muchas inseguridades consigo misma como por ejemplo ella cree que no será una buena madre pero sobre pasando eso es una niña muy valiente y muy inteligente y tiene 6 años de edad pero lo que ella no sabe que será la líder o representante del elemento viento en esta guerra tan importante**_

_**(en el sendero 3)**_

_**vemos a una hermosa niña que camina tranquilamente cuyo precioso cabello cae graciosamente por sus hombros su cabello que es de color de gris brillante**_

_**y sus ojos de color rubí brillante simplemente hermosa se detiene a observar admirada a un niño de su misma edad de cabello castaño rebelde y ojos del mismo color pero noto algo diferente en el su mirada si su mirada mostraba mas de lo que aparenta el nombre de la pequeña niña es yin jigurachi**_

_**yin jigurachi**_

_**tiene 6 años de edad es un poco posesiva cuando algo le interesa no suele darse por vencida y cuando quiere algo nada la detendrá hasta obtenerlo**_

_**es divertida también es muy alegre pero como todo en este mundo tiene dos caras cuando se enoja puede ser muy fría y calculadoras hasta llegar a ser un poco cruel pero también es un poco llorona pero lo que ella no sabe es que es la líder o representante del acero en esta guerra tan impórtate**_

_**quien Será ese niño me pareció haber lo visto en alguna parte – se dijo a si misma**_

_**(en el sendero 4)**_

_**Vemos a una pequeña niña de hermoso cabello largo color rosa ojos cafés de la edad de yin su nombres es marian vardes la pequeña marian queda embobada cuando ve pasar aun pequeño mas o menos de su misma edad**_

_**Su cabello lo hipnotizo pero lo mas extraño para ella es que le recordaba al sueño que tenido en estos últimos tiempos pero no le tomo en muy enserio**_

_**Marian vardes**_

_**Se podria decir que es una niña con el mismo tipo de carácter que que tai pero ella es un poco mas calmada que tai y cuando se enoja cuidado porque puede ser el caos en persona pero dejado eso a un lado es una niña muy dulce y tierna pero sobre todo muy cariñosa con todo el sentido de la palabra pero si saberlo ella va ser la líder o representante de la tierra (el elemento)**_

_**Ese niño es muy lindo me pregunto quien ser - se dijo marian a si misma**_

_**(Sendero 5)**_

_**Vemos a una niña de cabello azul observando pequeño castaño para su sorpresa se le hace parecido tal vez será el ser que aparece en su sueño**_

_**Pero vemos al niña negado con la cabeza se dio una palmada en la frente y se dispuso a irse pero un extraño presentimiento la obligo a quedarse el nombre de la niña esa marina tendo**_

_**Marina tendo**_

_**Es una niña muy seria pero también tiene un lado tierno puede ser muy fría al estar enojada pero cuando esta feliz es un mar de miel y azúcar es muy inteligente pero demasiada centrada a tal grado de ser fastidiosa para los que la rodean también es muy segura de si misma pero es desearlo será la líder o la representante del agua**_

_**Ese niño me párese conocido o talvez es mi imaginación – se dijo así misma**_

_**(Sendero 6)**_

_**Vemos a una pequeña rubia jugando con una pequeña pelota y riendo abiertamente el nombre de esa niña tamiko kirifuda es una linda niña de ojos verdes que de pronto se para en seco al ver aun niño castaño que párese estar buscado algo entonces la rubia se le queda viendo al niño algo en ella le resulta familiar pero no sabe que es**_

_**Tamiko kirifuda**_

_**Es una niña muy dulce demasiado dulce pero tan bien muy centrada**_

_**Pero talvez uno de sus mejores rasgos es su valor y su lealtad pero fuera de eso es muy agradable pero si la asen enojar puede ser una amenaza**_

_**Se desearlo será la líder o representante de el bosque**_

_**Que extraño ese niño se me hace conocido – dijo tamiko para si misma**_

_**(Sendero 7)**_

_**Vemos una sobra emerger de la tierra misma no podemos ver su forma porque lo cubre una capa negra una mirada siniestra es todo lo que se distige del ser**_

_**Tengo suerte casi todos esta aquí pero en especial el fuego esta serca de aquí**_

_**Eso me facilitara las cosas para mi misión – dijo la sobra que de un salto subio ala sima de un árbol cercano**_

_**fin del capitulo**_


	2. revelaciones

notas de autor

bueno este es mi segundo fics así que espero que les guste este fics

toda la saga se la dedico a la autora que me inspiro para crear esta saga

cielocriss espero que les guste por favor no olviden mandarme su mensajes

a si quiere una explicación mas a fondo de mis historia pueden mandarme un un correo a con gusto aclarare todas sus dudas de mi fics gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fics

que es tiempo será que le pasado , el presente y futuro estará escritos en piedra desde antes de la creación de ser así un niño podrá cambiar tanto como su pasado su presente y su futuro o todos sus esfuerzos serán inútiles ya que estos son irremediables , perpetuos o indestructibles

Capitulo 2

**Revelaciones**

todos están aquí esto será muy fácil ya que ellos ignora todo tanto sus poderes como su elemento bueno manos ala obra dijo la siniestra sombra que empezó a saltar de rama en rama hacia el centro del parque

(mientras en el sendero 1)

hola ¿como te llamas? pregunto el pequeño castaño ala pequeña pelirroja

¿ estas bien ? ¿ porque estas triste? Pregunto de nuevo el pequeño castaño me llamo Sora takenouchi y no estoy triste solo que mis ojos no expresan muchos sentimientos – respondió la pequeña y linda pelirroja – mucho gusto Sora yo soy Taichi kamiya pero puedes decirme tai pero aunque tus ojos no expresen mucho siento que a ti te pasa algo y me gustaría ayudar te - dijo el pequeño con las mejillas sonrojadas no entendía que le pasa porque se actuaba así ante ella pero eso no importaba – me podrías decir que se lo que te pasa porfa siiii

(mientras en el centro del parque)

bueno bueno con que tenemos aquí pero si están casi todos reunidos por esta zona pero faltan uno a no importa tarde o temprano aparecerá bueno basta de perder el tiempo con tonterías es hora de actuar creo que empezare con el fuego ya que el representa lo mas riesgoso en mi encomienda es hora de jugar pequeñitos – esto lo dijo siniestramente mientras se dirigía al sendero donde se encuentra tai y Sora hablado

(mientras en el sendero donde se encontraba tai y Sora )

que es lo que tiene tan triste sora – pregunto el pequeño castaño ala pelirroja

es mi mama piensa que debo comportarme como una linda niña pero es no va conmigo porque me gusta hacer cosas que generalmente hacen los niños como usar pantalones y jugar fútbol – respondió la triste pero hermosa niña pelirroja

ha pero eso no tiene nada de malo que te guste el fútbol a mi también me gusta jugarlo es mas porque no lo jugamos ahora te párese Sora si-dijo el pequeño castaño

no te molesta que yo juegue contigo – menciono sora porque lo dices –menciono tai , porque soy una niña – menciono de nuevo sora , para nada no me molesta , muchas gracias tai – dijo la pelirroja bueno ,ya aclarado juguemos a pero primero tenemos que encostrar mi balón que te párese Sora – pregunto de nuevo el castaño, si - contesto la pelirroja

bueno que tenemos aquí si es fuego tan solito pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ti – dijo la sombra que la túnica que tenia solo se le veía los ojos rojos con un toque de maldad y oscuridad y una sonrisa perversa

los pequeños retrocedieron por puro instinto al ver tal siniestra criatura ante ellos se podía ver el miedo puro e los rostros de tan tiernos pequeños pero algo en la mira de tai despertó en ese momento como sabiendo que algo iba a pasar pero no es taba seguro de nada solo de ese ser que denota maldad

tai por fin encontró su vos y con valentía absoluta dijo – quine eres tu - pregunto tai con valor la sombra soltó un carcajada pero no una normal si una perversa y tétrica - yo solo soy un sirviente de grandes seres oscuros – dijo esto la sombra con una ironía y sarcasmo absoluto, pero que quieres de nosotros – dijo nuevamente tai mientras se ponía entre la sombra y sora con la idea de proteger a sora , de ustedes no quiero nada solo tengo una misión que es matarte a ti que eres el fuego y a los demás elementos pero principalmente a ti fuego – dijo esto la sombra mi entras reia y se despojaba de su tunica mostrando su grotesca forma

POV . TAI 

Sora y yo horrorizados con la sola de que sombra se despoje de esa túnica nos llena de una extraña mezcla de horror , pánico y repulsión pero esto no tenia nombre para nosotros ya que solo podíamos mirar ala sombra quitándose esa oscura túnica aunque sora y yo hubiéramos preferido mil veces que no lo haga pero no se detuvo hasta quitarse es túnica mostrado su horrible forma una forma tan horrenda que mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que ven un ser que solo se podría encontrar en la mas temibles pesadilla o en infierno mismo pero esto no era un sueño no era real ese ser era real en eso momentos permanecí inmóvil y sin decir absolutamente nada como un maniquí pero porque me pregunte porque estoy estático será por miedo o por otra cosa si es porque me siento raro como si una extraña energía recorriera mi cuerpo me sigo cuestionando asta que oigo el grito terror de sora es un grito tan desgarrador que me saca de mi trance solo para descubrir que la criatura se había despojado de su túnica mostrando su forma grotesca su cuerpo negro como el carbón su boca llena de filos dientes su torso lleno de bocas que también tiene filosos dientes casi cubren todo su cuerpo sus brazos (si eso le pueden llamar brazos)deformes con grades garras de color carmesí y no tenia piernas solo tentáculos que estaban hasta el final de su cuerpo y unos ojos carmesí profundos , malvados pero no podía seguir observando porque comenzó a hablar de nuevo y yo espera lo peor

**FIN DE POV TAI**

¿Que les pasa pequeños asustados? – dijo el ser , bueno ya que no dicen nada me presentare yo soy un sirviente de uno de los siete generales de la sombra

dramón mi nombre es nosformon y será el ultimo nombre que oirán – dijo esto nosformon mientras reía sádicamente

tai tengo miedo que haremos- dijo la pequeña sora abrazando a tai con fuerza no le se sora – dijo tai muy serio

**fin del capitulo 2**

notas del autor

disculpen la demora pero tuve problemas en la escuela espero que este capitulo me haya salido mejor que el primero es que como muchos saben soy principiante pero espero que mi historia sea de su agrado sobre que sea de gusto de mi escrito favorita cielocriss disculpa por no publicar esto antes a por cierto cristina podrías mandarme el resto del fic donde sale el romance de mayumi y taiki si gracias por su atención y tomarse un tiempo en leer el fic porfa envíen reviews. Si este fic es de su agrado atentamente blackfalconx

hasta porto


	3. despertar

Notas de autor

Por fin lo publique disculpa las demoras y espero criticas sobre este capitulo que esta mejor que los anteriores

Capitulo 3

No lo se, contestó muy secamente algo raro en mi ya que siento el miedo corriendo en mis venas, pero también otra emoción, la cual no entiendo. Será emoción, ansiedad, pero eso no importa, lo importante es proteger a sora aunque, no se porque solo tengo de conocerla poco mas de diez minutos , siento algo en su mirada una extraña mezcla de ternura y dolor, que me atrae y al mismo tiempo me confunden. Pero me saca de mis pensamientos abruptamente, debido a que el monstruo comenzó a atacarnos

Esto terminar muy pronto – dijo nosformon mientras se avanzaba hacia nosotros muy lentamente, arrastrándose en sus tentáculos

Corre tenemos que huir – dijo sora muy asustada, lo cual yo entendía todo lo que pasa solo pasaría en una pesadilla

Hasta nunca fuego – dijo nosformon mientras nos atacaba con uno de sus tentáculos y yo en un acto impulsivo jiro a sora para que quedara al frente de mi mientras al mismo tiempo yo le doy la espalda a nosformon. Pero tan pronto le doy la espalda a ese monstruo siento un dolor en mi hombro derecho, no se a que se debe eso y no quiero averiguarlo, solo tomo encuenta el dolor cuando oigo el grito de sora, bajo un poco la mirada solo para observar el motivo de su grito. Para mi sorpresa descubro el motivo del dolor de mi ombro y el otro motivo del grito de sora.

(Bueno hasta ahora entienden ¬¬ verdad)

Este dolor que siento se debe a que nosformon me acuchillo a mi y por desgracia a sora también la alcanzo, se preguntaran como pues verán el tentáculo de el monstruo atravesó mi hombro y daño el de sora, no termino mis deducciones de los hecho porque noto algo en la mirada de sora aparte de miedo, dolor y desesperación puedo ver que sora esta apunto de perder el conocimiento y no la culpo, por que todo que esta pasando esta fuera de lógica o comprensión, por ejemplo el hecho que enfrente de nosotros se encuentre un monstruo que solo podría existir en las peores pesadillas y que se refiera a mi como fuego pero también me pregunto a que se referirá con eso de los otros no entiendo , pero esos pensamientos rondan por mi cabeza como mariposas, solo el dolor de mi herida me despierta de mis pensamientos eso y el grito de sora al ver la gravedad de nuestras heridas, en dolor debe ser insoportable no se porque pero no siento el dolor de la herida que nos causo nosformon

Ya pequeña todo terminara pronto y el sufrimiento acabara – dijo nosformon con mucho cinismo, mientras reía sádicamente.

Eso solo me causaba una ira incontrolable, prácticamente mi sangre esta hirviendo, tanta es mi furia que estoy empezando a tener alucinaciones por un momento creí ver a mi brazo envuelto en llamas pero eso es imposible o no.

Tengo mucho miedo que vamos hacer - me pregunto sora otra vez, mientras su antes dulce y triste miraba pasaba hacer una de completo terror y desesperación, después de eso sora cae en mis brazos ya que la pobre se desmayo, ya me canse esta vez no fallare – dijo nosformon mientras volvía a reír macabramente, no te lo permitiré – dije con un valor que hasta ahora no sabia que tenia, pero eso no es suficiente para esta situación.

Despierta, despierta- dijo una extraña voz que retumbaba en mi cabeza, despertar de que – dije internamente, mientras buscaba con mi vista el origen de esa voz.

Tenemos que huir pero como, me pregunto como no podré cargar a sora y correr al mismo tiempo, pero no tengo opción y no pienso dejar a sora a su suerte, fue un placer hacerlos sufrir pero todo tiene un final y el suyo será aquí y ahora- dijo mientras se abalanzaba a tacarnos nuevamente, mientras que yo intentaba proteger a sora, mueran – grito nosformon mientras nos atacaba, nosotros no moriremos- rugí mientras observo como nos atacaba pero algo lo hizo retroceder de golpe y en sus ojos pude ver miedo, pero yo no pude entender el motivo de ese cambio tan repentino solo sentía una extraña sensación de calor, mire a mi alrededor solo para descubrir que tanto sora como yo estamos rodeados de llamas, pero lo mas extraños es que no siento dolor alguno al tocarlas si no una sensaciones de calidez reconfortantes , pero de pronto el fuego empieza a oscilar de tal forma que parece que estamos dentro de un tornado que parece querer protegernos a sora y a mi de ese monstruo, al pasar el tiempo entre el fuego me hace olvidar el miedo y solo la calidez, pero no se porque siento que algo en mi esta cambiando o tal vez despertando.

Despierta, despierta, es lo único que escucho entre el fuego todo lo que veo es el color del fuego, pero de pronto en el horizonte logro visualizar aquel mural que aparece en mis sueños y noto claramente lo que se encuentra en el mural son distintas armas extrañas, solo reconocí dos pares de armas, el primer par eran unas espadas que solo había visto en los cuentos de caballeros y el segundo par era unas hachas que brillaban de forma impresionante pero lo que llamo mi atención que todas esas armas tenían algo en común que solo su color pues verán todas las tenían el mismo color una mezcla de rojo, naranja y dorado, pero lo mas importante era un símbolo que todas las armas poseían algo parecido al sol solo que tenia cuatros picos mas grande mas grandes que los demás como si fueran los puntos cardinales, pero de de repente las hachas empezaron a brillar de manera impresionante tanto que ese brillo me atrajo y de un movimiento tome la hachas, pero no contaba era que al tomar las armas el muro resplandeciera con mayor magnitud y que unas letras aparecerían de repente tanta fue mi sorpresa que retrocedí, pero las letras empezaron a brillar mas y mas hasta que su brillo se volvió segador y tanto como las letras como el muro desaparecieron de mi vista, cuando pude asimilar lo que paso me di cuenta de algo que tenia en mis mano las hachas que relucían con la luz del sol.

(¬¬ aquí empieza la acción de mi fic)

No puede ser, es imposible que hayas conseguido las hachas carmesí – dijo nosformon muy alterado, pero el hecho que las tengas no se significa que sepas usarlas – volvió a decir un poco mas calmado

Hachas carmesí así se llaman - pregunte al monstruo con recelo y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Pero aun con las hachas morirán – dijo nosformon con sarcasmo y con un toque de miedo en la voz, mueran – rugió nosformon con ira

Nosotros no moriremos – rugí mientras blandía las hachas con dificulta, pero algo en mi interior estaba cambiando y no sabia que era pero algo me decía que era para mejorar, mientras un remolino de fuego me rodeaba mi cuerpo

(ahora voy a describir un cambio en tai)

Mientras el remolino se disipaba podemos observar una pequeña figura entre el fuego, un niño de poco mas de seis años que emerge del fuego, el pequeño vestía unas ropas algo extrañas para su edad, la cual consistía en una camisa de color naranja que no se podía desistingir si era de manga corta o larga, debido a que la cubría una gabardina de color café claro y unos pantalones de color gris algo oscuro, pero lo mas intrigante de eso eran dos hachas que tenían una conbiancion de colores tales como el rojo, plateado y dorado , el cabello de niño era de color castaños pero se nota a simple vista que es largo tanto que le llega mas abajo del cuello y una mirado que refleja un extraño valor

(Termina descripción)

Que hice desperté al fuego – dijo nosformon con panico

continuara

notas de autor

gracias por su tiempo


End file.
